


Ties and Things

by VeniVediVici



Series: Futuristic OUAT [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeniVediVici/pseuds/VeniVediVici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rum Gold has a meeting to go to, but he'd rather spend the day with his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties and Things

"Hmm, what do you think would go best with this shirt," Belle said, motioning to a deep purple shirt lying on the chair next to their armoire. "This beautiful gold tie or this light grey tie?" She held up the ties against the shirt for comparison.

"Does it matter? You'll still be tearing it off me when I get home." Gold chuckled from his spot on the bed; he was reluctant to leave his wife, but he had an important meeting with the Whites that he couldn't miss.

"Is that all you think about?" Belle teased. "I'm starting to think that that's why you married me."

"No," Gold said, trying to grab at the thin negligee skirt Belle was wearing, but coy woman that she was, side-stepped out of his way. "I married you because I love you."

"Oh, you sap, you."

He leaned back against his pillows, content for the moment to just watch his wife flit about their bedroom and disappearing into the closet. He really was a lucky man. 

Never in a million years did he think that when he rescued poor little Belle French from slavers, he would someday end up marrying her. Dreaming of a family with her. But he couldn't help it. He'd fallen for that charm she had, the way she was able to make him see that life wasn't meant to be lived in the past. You had to live for the now, she would always say to him, because you may just miss your golden opportunity.

And he hadn't missed his, as far as he was concerned. Bae was his son, and he would always love the boy with all of his heart, but Belle was right.

He had to accept that he could be happy.

"Oh, Belle dearest?" He called out, already planning ahead his next bit of happiness.

"Yes?" She was unsuspecting of his true intentions, and squealed when he grabbed her left wrist and pulled her on top of him. "You insufferable man! You have a meeting with Mary Margaret to discuss slavery! This is no time--"

"This is the perfect time to be enjoying my wife's company. We're married now, sweetheart, and I don't ever want to let you go." He murmured, trailing his hand along her cheek and down her neck.

Her stern look melted into one of blissful contentment. "You don't have to, my love, but I must insist..." Belle trailed off as Rum's lips replaced his hand. "Ohh...okay, okay, Rum."

Rum flipped them over so that he hovered above Belle, and almost had a heart attack when he beheld the sight of her flushed cheeks and chestnut hair spread out over the pillow.

"You'd better remember to send Mary Margaret an "I'm Sorry" fruit basket."

"Why?" 

"Because we aren't leaving this bedroom."


End file.
